18 Years Old and Shadow
by KittyWithLasers
Summary: A young girl wants to become a shadow priest but some people want her to be a healer! The mysterious Knight helps her to understand who she really is with his powers.


I grew up in a village called Westfall. My dad was a farmer and my mom died when I was 2 years old because a tauren killed her. I hated taurens; they were so big and stupid.

My dream was to become a shadow priest and to kill all the taurens. But I was only 16 years old and to join the navy you had to be 18 years old. So I practiced on my own.

"Shadow word: Death!" I yelled and cast my spell on a tree. It became all black and smelled like it was burning. I felt sorry for the tree but I had to practice somehow.

"Shadow word: Pain!" I noticed that the tree was looking like it was going to fall. And… it did! I closed my eyes because I knew I'd not have enough time to run away and prepared to die. But then someone really strong pushed me away and I flew for like 10 meters and landed on my butt.

"Ouch!" I said and glared angrily at whoever just pushed me. I couldn't see his face because he was wearing plate gear everywhere but I could see that he was a paladin (because he had a skirt made from plate).

"You stupid girl!" He said in a cool voice (because his head was in the plate helm) "You could kill yourself but I see that you're a good shadow priest so I must say good game".

I said, "Thank you for saving my life even though I think I won't be able to sit for like a week now!"

He giggled and asked, "How old are you little girl?"

"Sixteen years old and I am not little okay?"

"I am twenty five so everyone seems young to me, sorry girl. Anyways, I have to go."

He summoned his horse and it was so pretty. It was a huge black horse and it had plate things on its head so that people don't harm it. It also had red and pink feathers and its hair was in braids. It also looked very strong. I just stared at it and thought 'I wish I could have a horse like this, wow!'

The knight who saved me waved to me with his plate glove and I waved too, dreamily. It was the best day of my life. When he disappeared in a cloud of dust I went home and told my dad that I decided to go to Stormwind and to take lessons as a shadow priest. He was sad for a moment but then he agreed because we didn't have a lot of money and when you're in the army you make a lot of gold.

~*~After 2 Years~*~

"Who is this pretty lady with the white robes?" The baker asked when he saw a young priestess riding a horse in Stormwind to the Bank. It was me.

I was finally 18 years old and my boyfriend got me the best robes her could find. They were all white and silver and gold. I had a head that looked like a halo and really pretty boots. They all had a lot of intellect on them and when I wore them I felt really smart.

My horse was black because I wanted it to be like the Knight's horse because it just blew my mind. It had black and white feathers and its name was Barbie because it was a girl horse.

My boyfriend was a warrior and he was a really tough guy. He could beat up anyone. He always went to Orgrimmar and just beat people up. I told him it was my dream to kill all tauren and he said when I get to be the best priest I can do that with him but not right now because I would probably die.

I told my horse to walk into the Bank and I took a lot of gold out of it because I was going to mail it to my dad. When I walked out I suddenly saw The Knight as I called him in my head! He recognized me immediately and took off his plate head and smiled at me. I said, "See I'm not a little girl anymore" and he nodded and said "I knew you were going to be a successful priest one day, girl but why are you wearing clothes appropriate for healing? I thought you were shadow."

I sighed and said, "My boyfriend said that shadow priests suck so they don't need them in the army so I learned the holy ways."

He shook his fist in anger and said, "You boyfriend is a dirty liar! Who is he, I will show him what dirty liars get!"

I laughed and said, "It's okay, being holy is not so bad."

But he said, "Are you kidding me? Shadow is your destiny. You are not made for just healing people you are the one who is going to destroy everything just like you destroyed that tree! But don't do it in the future because tree's have feeling too."

I said "Trust me I know, I love the nature a lot I even have an cat."

He was amazed. "I love cats too they're my favorite animals!" and he called his cat who's name was Jackie she was really nice. I summoned my white cat called Princess and they played together. The Knight and me watched them and laughed then suddenly I turned to him.

"Wait, what is your name?"

He looked at me and said, "My name is…"

Ok hope you liked this chapter and I will write another one soon! ; D


End file.
